


Swimming Pool

by Dan_Francisco



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: A drabble about a night at a swimming pool.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 5





	Swimming Pool

Late at night, they snuck into the swimming pool. Chloe went under first, not thinking about tomorrow. Max stood idly by, watching her friend swim in her underwear in the pool. She only came up for air and to dare Max to join her, but she held her breath. Reluctance gave way to boldness, and she dived in, just as she realized this was right.

As she felt Chloe's heat swim around her, Max realized everything was perfect now. The kiss hadn't been a mistake, a test of time and reactions. She just wanted to be here, with Chloe.

Forever.


End file.
